Kingdom of the Cyrannatar (Destiny of Cyrannus)
History The Cyrannatar, after losing everything in the last universe, has traveled to another. They decide to call this time, 0 NB. Or the year zero of the New Beginnings. The small fleet of ships, commanded by Senior Admiral Kal'tek Marjurm, destroys the portal on this side first, to make sure that they are not followed by anyone. Then, they begin exploring new space. After three days (Cyrannus) days of searching, they come across a planet that can support their life. They touch down on it, and name it 'Kelkrum.' Shortly afterwords, they construct a small colony, the city of 'Albanago.' The Cyrannatar then spread around the system, establishing mining bases, and colonies on moons and other planets. Soon, the system becomes colonized by the Kingdom. The flagship of the small fleet, a battlecruiser by the name of 'Old Time', then arrives from the portal area, where they had kept the majority of their fleet just in case. The flag ship, and the rest of the fleet, began transporting colonists to the worlds in the system. The system was colonized, but they were alone. The Aurorans, who had grown by this time, from occupying a single, small, planet, to becoming a power the Cyrannatar could barely handle. Their incorporation into the Kingdom centuries ago was met with horrid responses from both sides, and outside the Kingdom as well. Now, in the new universe, the Aurorans simply left the Cyrannatar, taking with them their own technologies and designs. This decision lifted a weight off the Cyrannatar's shoulders. Cyrannatarian Government Monarchy The monarchy, which had all but died out to this time, had one surviving member, and current King. This man was Ved'yot Yurola, great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson of the first Yurola on the throne. He then appointed members of the Admiralty, and Infantry, to royalty positions. These royal positions were different from past ones, which surprised some. The King married one of the Admiralty, Ryo Byurd. They had a son, named Turak Yurola. He became Archduke. The King ruled over the whole Kingdom, which was only one star system. The Archduke rules over a half of the Kingdom. There were then the Grand Duchies, ruled by the Grand Dukes, or high members of the Admiralty and Infantry. Grand Dukes controlled a half of the Archduchies,. Then, came the Dukes, who ruled Duchies, six sectors on planets. Then came Margraves, who controlled a fourth of a sector. Next were the Landgraves, who controlled a fifth of the Margrave. Next were the Princes, who controlled a half of a Landgrave. Then came the Counts, who controlled have a Principality. Then came the Burgraves, who controlled half of a County, and then the Altgraves, who controlled have of a Burgraviate. The Altgrave is the smallest sector of controlled land. At the very bottom, who control no land but comprise of local governments in the Altgraves, are the Barons, ten of which make up a Barony, who control no more than an equivalent to a county on Earth. The next are the Lords, who rule towns. Below the Lords are the Knights, who control sectors of each town. Economy The Cyrannatarians regulate the economy in a Communist fashion. Everything is owned by the state, and civilians take what they need and give back what they make. In the beginning, there were many Cyrannatar working on farms and mining stations and colonies throughout the system. Cyrannatar The Cyrannatar are 8 feet tall, reptilian bipedals. They weigh an average of near 300 pounds. The different ethnic groups all have different colors of scales. These being brown, dark brown, light blue, blue, dark blue, green, and dark green. They have yellow eyes, while some have red. It depends on ethnicity. The Cyrannatar also have long sharp claws, and four fingered hands. Due to cultural reasons, claws are usually kept cut unless a Cyrannatar is in the military. They also have four toed feet, with claws on them aswell, but, like hands, the claws are usually kept cut unless a Cyrannatarian is in the military. Cyrannatar might also have paler scales on the front of their torsos, compared to the rest of the body. The Cyrannatar also have many, sharp teeth, but are usually cut again for cultural reasons. Category:Destiny of Cyrannus Category:Science Fiction Category:Country Category:Countries Category:Species